


【授翻/士海】Outrunning the Shadows

by LeeZing



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 海东和士的关系随着他人生的改变而改变。从士第一次上了他的床开始，到在作出了那么多牺牲之后，他们第一次的坦诚相见。但也有一些东西，是不会改变的。含DCD的全剧透。





	【授翻/士海】Outrunning the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Outrunning the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501187) by [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/pseuds/estelraca). 



> 译者语：提及肉的正剧。这篇的对话和心理非常好，角色塑造非常好，能翻译这篇文真的是我的荣幸。

第一次和士上床，海东狂喜又恐惧，头脑一片混乱。

那是在士找到他、把他从十四的世界拽出来、拉进一个神奇而可怖的新世界的三个星期后。海东才刚刚开始适应大修卡的总部，刚刚开始搞清楚这里围绕着士，他们表面上的首领，的各种派系斗争和阴谋诡计。他的身份处在囚犯、客人和新成员之间——除非和士一起，否则他必须待在总部里，还被不断反复盘问关于他自己的世界的事情。但是他又得到了足够多的一点一滴的信息，让他得以了解他的新世界。

这是个可怕的世界。他遇到、并和很多非人类生物交谈过，他怀疑他们从来就不是人类，而且他们几乎不隐藏自己的嗜血本性。这里也有人类，或者曾经是人类的生物，他们则没完没了地用关于大修卡和它将给所有世界带来和平的漂亮话围绕着他，但海东已经把他的一辈子耗在美丽的谎言上了。

不过大修卡想对这个宇宙干什么跟他又有什么关系？如果那些每天都在对士各种研究的科学家们是对的话，那么这个大修卡的年轻的统治者，仅仅是存在着，就让能导致一切彼此碰撞和毁灭的连锁反应开始了。

至少在这里，在大修卡的总部里，作为士的……什么？宠物？奴隶？他会说是朋友，但他不太肯定自己有见到过士和任何人或物有着类似友情的关系。占有欲，有的；好奇心，有的；甚至有一种奇怪的保护本能，当士觉得某个科学家做的事超出了他觉得他们应该做的范畴的时候，他的手会抬起来，很温柔很温柔地，放在那科学家的肩膀上。但没有友情，没有真正的。

但也没有恶意。而且当科学家们告诉士各个世界正靠得越来越近的时候，士的嘴角会撇下来，这让海东担心，而他在对打训练里透出的强烈的沮丧也让海东心神不安。

士不是一个英雄，他甚至不是一个好人。但他坦诚于他的无情和欲望，而且他令海东着迷。他吸引着他，以没有真正的好人做得到的方式吸引着他，至少不是现在。

然后现在是半夜，他在海东的床上，粗暴地把海东翻成仰面向上的姿势，用力而坚定地吻着他。

这不是海东的初吻，但他也没有过很多个吻。他把他的一生献给了他的社会，全心全意地创造秩序、和平和安定。

全心全意地为他所不知的邪恶创造更好的爪牙，来教育、欺骗、骚扰他的人民，令他们变成更温顺的木偶。他真的一点都不想想起他的世界。

还是想想他现在在哪比较好，想想压在他身上的士的重量和温度，还有士的嘴唇在他的上的感觉。士的嘴唇很温暖，但是因干燥而皲裂，而当海东终于把注意力转过去的时候，它们动了，士张开嘴，舌头强硬地抵过海东的嘴唇和齿列。

海东不确定他是否真的想张嘴，邀请士的舌头进来，还是说他只是因惊讶和迷惑而喘息着，还有剩下的最后几丝朦胧睡意导致的理解不能。不过这不重要了，因为当士的舌开始纠缠他的时候他便邀请了它，改用鼻子来呼吸，加深了这个吻。

随后硝烟和鲜血的气味从士身上倾泻而下袭击了他，海东在喉咙深处发出柔软的一声，僵住了。

士终于退开了。虽然海东可以通过他的肌肉的细微颤抖知道有些事正烦着他，士的声音里还是只带有他一贯的强硬的支配感。

“怎么？你不想要我吗？”

“不，不是——我没——”海东发现自己脸红得厉害，他感激起掩藏了他脆弱一面的黑暗，尽管这黑暗也让他仅仅能描摹出士大概的轮廓。在十四的世界里，同性之间的爱情是不被允许的——不如说和标准不一样的东西都是不被允许的，但是海东不想想起十四。他在这里，在床上，和士一起——虽然他也不知道为什么，反正因为某些原因——这才是他现在会想的事。

“你闻起来像个战场。你受伤了吗？”

“我……”士的声音里带着极其微弱的拉扯感，还有一种海东之前从未听到过的犹豫。士的手埋在海东的头发里，他可以看见士的头发随着他用力的甩动在脸侧跳动着，使他看起来像只游完泳的大狗。

“我不想谈这个。我想做，和你，最好，但是如果你要拒绝——”

“不。”海东行动快于意识地伸手抓住士的双臂，“不，我没事。我只是想确认一下你不会在我身上失血过多死掉或者……或者什么别的。”

“我不会。”这句话里有种空洞的质感，埋在他头发里的手收紧了，“我不会死。这样可以了？”

“是的。”他说出这个单词的时候，令人头晕目眩的解脱感流过他的身体，还有一种冲动的、不甚清楚的欲望——因为士强硬而冷静地吻他，这太美好了；禁忌是下一个冒出来的词，因为士是个男人，他也是个男人，但如果爱上这个人形怪物可以激怒十四和他的宠物们，那再好不过。但他还看到了希望——因为士的心里有着一些光明和美好的东西，就算海东说不出来那是什么，就算他是个怪物，就算他将要——

士的手开始快速而不可抗拒地在海东身上巡游，然后他所有的思绪都变成了感觉和情绪的碎片，而且并不总是连贯的，直到士停下了为止。

他不觉得疼。海东不知道他是不是该觉得惊讶，鉴于他还躺在士身下微喘着，士的手臂环在他胸前，一双长腿则充满占有欲地压在他的大腿上。而且士正舔着他的脖子，力道轻柔得像只小猫。

“不是会疼的吗？”这句话顺着他一缕逃逸的思绪被说出口，在海东的意识可以拦住它之前溜了出来。

士温柔的舔弄停下了，他发出了一声短促的疑问的咕哝。

海东又开始能感受到他的四肢了，他的肌肉愉悦地松懈着，然而在他的感知回来的同时他又觉得有点尴尬。反正他没法收回说出口的话，而且他还是很好奇。

“扩张不是应该会疼的吗？特别是如果你从来没有做过的话？”

“有可能，”士兴致缺缺地回答，“但我不想你尖叫疼，我想你尖叫我的名字。所以我慢慢来，而且我做得很对。然后我们都很爽。”

尴尬的感觉又浮了上来，海东试着不去想象有谁会听到他的声音，喘息着，请求着，因为士的低语叫他这么做。他完全成了大修卡首领的奴隶。

“奴隶”这个词犹如一桶当头泼下的冷水，冲走了他的快感和释放后剩余的刺痛。海东试着翻身来面对着士，但士的手臂收紧了，把他固定在了原位。

“士——”

“我之前在战斗。”士的声音里只带有最细微的感情色彩，那是被藏在无趣表面之下的一点战栗。

“你是对的。我闻起来像血和硝烟是因为我之前在战斗。”

海东缓慢地躺了回去，尽管他的肌肉依旧紧绷着，准备着在任何需要的时候动作。

“和谁？”

“一只怪物。叫……古朗基，别人是这么称呼他们的。”士快速地深吸口气。

“他们跟我说我需要打败其中最强的那一个——这么做的话，其他就会追随我。这是影月告诉我的。但是我觉得有些……战斗的时候有些不对劲。”

士的一只手从海东身上抽开，然后又再次出现，一张卡片在海东眼前晃了晃。即使他努力眯着眼试图看清就在他前方几厘米的卡片，他还是几乎什么都没看出来——只看到金红色的边角，一条腰带。

“我用了这个。”卡被从他面前抽走了，回到了士的掌控下，“其实我……我用了我所有的卡，但我还只是险胜。我用了这个来结束战斗，当我杀了那只怪物的时候，我觉得……”

沉默萦绕在他们之间，厚重而粘稠。

“海东，邪恶是什么样的？”

这个问题是他耳边的一句低语，让海东四肢上的毛发全都站了起来。

“感觉像是被背叛了。”海东咽下喉咙里升起的肿块，“感觉像绝望和无助，像毫无尽头的、没有光可以驱散的黑暗。”

“哦。”这个音节里带着孩子气的安静的犹豫，紧随其后的沉默里是同样的青涩的反思，“那我感受到的大概不是邪恶，我不知道。但它……我不喜欢它，大树。我只能尽快地解除变身，而且我几乎想扔了这张卡片。还有剩余的古朗基看着我的眼神——他们中的一个向我鞠躬，她的嘴唇比双眼之间的玫瑰纹身更红……”

“那只是一场战斗，士，”海东抓住士的手，紧握住它，“只是又一场战斗罢了。没事的。”

士沉默了很久，以至于海东开始想他大概不会再说话了。而当他再度开口时，他的声音已经基本恢复了正常，但其中还是少了些自信。

“还有什么东西对你来说很重要吗，大树？”

“我自己。”

或许有时候他会憎恨自己，因为他犯下的错，因为他曾经协助犯下的错，但他还没恨自己恨到想死的地步。他的恨意只足够让他逃亡，希望着能比他身后的黑暗快那么几步。

“然后，鉴于你要是不做点什么的话，整个宇宙大概都要玩完了，所以你也很重要。如果世界全都毁灭了，那我就没什么地方可逃了。”

士低沉的轻笑声又让海东浑身汗毛直竖，虽然是以一种不同的方式。

“啊，大树。我真高兴我找到了你。”

“为什么？”在士松开了他，热度慢慢消失、凉意袭来的时候，他问道，“你为什么要把我留在这？为什么你今晚要过来？”

“因为我喜欢你啊，”士停下他穿衣服的动作，声音里是真心实意的惊讶，“而且因为……你不是大修卡的一部分，不全是。你不会把我看作大首领或者一只实验小白鼠或者一个战士。你不会用好坏来评判我。不过你究竟还相不相信好坏这个概念？”

“不。”至少这很容易回答。就算这个世界上有好的东西，它的力量也会很弱小，并且已经迷失了，被引上了歧路、被背叛了。他不会再允许自己相信这种东西了。

“我原本也不这么想。”士小小地单脚跳了一下，以便把自己塞进那条漂亮的紧身皮裤里，“它们更多的只是好听的概念，你知道的。死神博士和我谈过这个，在我年轻得多的时候，在他离开之前……我不觉得它们适用于这里。别人似乎都不在意它们。但我被分了心。我过来是因为我喜欢你，喜欢你看着我，喜欢你看到了我。喜欢你只是对我本人好奇，不是对我的铠甲、我的力量或者对其他世界好奇，就只是我。”

海东发现他正惊恐地盯着士的轮廓，第一次真正意识到他有多么不了解士，  
而这个被他看到过折磨他的敌人的残暴的士兵实际上有多么天真。

士用双手罩住海东的脸，唇在他的上印下温暖一吻。

“我喜欢和你做这个，比和其他许多人做都要有趣得多。好好睡一觉，海东，明早见。毕竟还有许多世界等着我们占领和拯救。”

海东半机械地点点头，看着士溜出他的房间。

他久久地盯着那扇闭合的门，思绪混乱，一遍又一遍地告诉自己他不需要搅和进这团乱七八糟的事情里。

当他睡着的时候，他几乎相信了。

 

海东第一次主动和士做爱，是在他背叛他的前一天。

他把士带去他的房间，并不打算思考小夜现在估计正像只幽灵一般坐在士的房门外，为海东夺走她哥哥的爱而憎恨着他。才不呢，最好是在海东的房间里——他的牢房，他的候宰栏，但某种程度上还是他的，是自他开始逃亡后最像一个避难所的地方。

士没有拒绝。他一开始有点担心士会，或许他现在并不想要。但士似乎挺乐意看看他想做什么的，露出了他那种带点高傲的笑。海东的内心深处喜欢他这样，尽管他从未告诉过士这点。

他也永远不会告诉士，他觉得他用尽了所有士教他的技巧来让大修卡的首领一步步接近高潮。这些话现在已经被藏起来了，藏在一个埋得极深的盒子里，深得他怀疑自己还能不能把它找回来的盒子里，贴着十四的封条的盒子里。

但语言的匮乏不等于感觉的匮乏，他很确定是士高潮前那声受惊、窒息般的喘息——那种缺少了士标志性的自控、自信和自我的声音——让他迎来了自己的高潮。

他们完事后是海东做的清理，士看着他，眼睛像猫一般眯缝着，嘴边挂着大而慵懒的微笑。

“干嘛？”海东边从洗衣篮那走回床上，边把士的夹克往他头上砸过去。

士，不出意料地，在半空中接住了衣服，手指穿过它，探究的目光看向海东。

“刚才很棒。”

“是的。”海东爬上床，躺在士旁边。

士转过来面向他，把皮衣扔在了地上。

“为什么？”

海东感觉到他的心跳得有两倍快，不过他还是希望他的表情没有暴露些什么。

“没有为什么。我想要。”

“你变了，海东。”士的手指轻抚过他的脸颊，“你变得自信了，你对这里适应得更好了。你正在变成大修卡的真正一份子。”

海东咧开嘴，一声低笑准备从他喉咙里冒出来，不过他几乎忍住了。就让士认为他把这当做了夸奖吧，正如海东猜测的那样。

“这个嘛，我也没有别的选择，不是吗？”

“你可以申请去其他世界，”士懒散地说，他转身仰面躺着，逆着天花板上投下的灯光，研究起了他的手，“虽然我不确定自己到底想不想放你走。”

“然后离开这里正在捣鼓的那些闪亮亮的玩具？”海东故意让他的声音听起来兴致高昂，“绝不。”

“嗯哼。”士转回来面对着他，又笑了，“他们最近开发了些很不错的武器，不是吗？你见过Diend了吗？”

“见过了。”海东以看遍大修卡在过去两个月内研究出的所有东西为己任。他搜集了那么多消息，有那么多消息他可以提供给士，然而隔墙有耳，而且他甚至不确定士会不会听他说。

“你知道他们会把它交给谁吗？”

“不知道，”士耸耸肩，显然对此毫不关心，“可以确定的是，在我们开始对其他世界的全面进攻后，那人会是个有用的后备。”

那人会在你不再有用的时候杀了你，海东沉默地在脑子里大叫。他知道士看不到准备反戈一击的军队。

“它跟Decade一样强大，你不觉得吗？”

“不，”士对此发出的那声嘲弄的哼笑让海东咬紧牙关，“没有人能和我一样强，更别说变身之后。你有听到影月和科学家们说的话，对吧？”

听得比你多得多。海东努力凑近士。

“你真的……相信……他们说的所有话？”

怎么样才能让士看清楚他周围有多么危险？怎么样才能击穿他那被大修卡强化了的自负，让他意识到他不如自己想象中那样一切尽在掌握？

考虑到回馈给影月的情报网络，他不能这么做，而且他也不能让自己成为目标——这么做可能会引爆这场正在大修卡内部酝酿着的内战，他不能冒这个风险。

“影月一直都跟着我，”士转向海东，“他协助完成了大部分计划。而且在我出去战斗、寻找盟友、查探敌人或者寻找新世界的时候，他帮我照顾小夜。”

“很对，”海东在士的脸颊上印下一个吻，音量降低，让这句话成了一声低语，“太对了。”

“海东——”

“我该睡了，”海东钻进毯子里，无视了士困惑的表情，“明天又是忙着当囚犯的一天。不过我们大概可以出去逛逛，找点什么吃的……你试过海参了吗？”

士犹豫了一下，然后沮丧地叹了口气，把散落一地的衣服收好，走开了。海东叫他顺手熄灯的时候，士假装没听见，自顾自地接着走。

海东把他手边能抓到的东西全扔了出去，终于把这个拒不服从的开关给关上了。他独自躺在黑暗中，胸口剧烈起伏。

士不能也不会想到影月不是他的伙伴，大修卡也并不真的受他掌控。不久后组织将会分裂，而当它发生的时候，海东不想待在这里。

所以他要离开。

他会把Diend驱动器一起带走，在世界之间穿梭，跑得尽快尽远。

（这是一把为杀害士而开发的武器，但他把它带走并不是为了帮助士。）

他会活下来，正如他一直都能活下来，因为这是他人生中仅剩的目标。

（他不会想办法救士，救纯一，救他的世界或其他任何世界。）

他不会往回看，因为他的过去充满了失去和失败。

（海东不是一个英雄，士也不是一个好人，但他的心在痛。就是三个月前，他很确定他再也不会感受到的那种心痛。）

 

某种程度上，骑士大战之后他第一次和士上床，既是海东最后一分钟的绝望决定，又是一起蓄谋已久的绑架。

他和士穿过士在各世界之间的一扇传送门。士起死回生、大战、所有世界恢复正常，都已经是两周前的事。那之后……一切尘埃落定之后的三天里，海东一直和士、雄介、夏海一起旅行，绝望地从一个世界逃到另一个世界，努力远离他们共有的那段记忆。

（夏海推了士一把，但她的手太低，碰到了他肋骨与腹部的连接处。但这再也不令人感到有趣了，因为她曾在那留下了一个贯穿伤，他因此失血而亡。所以在这熟悉的动作之后他们都凝住了，沉默着，那个场景仍历历在目。）

（这再也不是游戏了，士违背雄介的意志转换了他的形态，甲虫型盔甲覆盖全身时雄介发出的惨叫，比他的死带来的沉默更糟糕。）

他们逃不开这记忆。海东早就预料到了，早在任何一个人愿意承认这事实之前，所以他在一切分崩离析之前溜走了。

他期待过士会跟上来。他期待过士会来找他。

然而什么都没有，他只有沉默和孤单。而在他再也受不了了的时候，海东穿过世界之间，走进了士和雄介正睡着的房间，然后走出来，尚处于半清醒状态的士跟着他。

“走”不是个恰当的词，因为他正跨在俯卧着的士身上，光幕拂过他，拂过士，把床和两人一起带走，然后把他们放在了海东过去一周内睡着的那张乱七八糟的床上。

海东紧贴着士，触碰着尽可能多的他，用力吻着他。他几乎在亲上去的那一瞬间便努力加深这个吻，他的舌头逗弄着士的嘴唇，他的手抓紧了士的头发。

他必须要一边把士叫醒，一边分散他的注意力，不然这男人很可能会直接利用自己的能力远远离开。海东不确定士能不能做到，但如果士的意识回归、让他足以控制自己的能力，这很有可能；而他离开大修卡之前又见过他控制欲回归的前兆，因此他还是不想冒险让他走。

因为士可以做到，如果他真的想，如果他真的需要。

因为刚刚海东使用了的能力，他过去多次使用了的能力，其实并不是他的，而只是一种复制，是对士的天赋的苍白模仿。他的天赋像一种可传染的癌症一般，几乎毁灭了所有世界，直到他们四个人历尽血泪、近乎绝望，才让世界恢复完好。

也不是说海东真的参与了这其中的什么——不是真正意义上的。他只参与了最初，当时他试图拯救士、让他不必经历这一切，但他失败了；和最后，夏海和雄介不知通过什么办法、打破了一切规则，他们把士带回来。

他们把士从记忆中呼唤回来，从他们记在心里的画面中呼唤回来。如果海东不在，从画面中走出来的还会是士吗？那会不会是一个不同的人，一个拥有士的相貌的陌生人，一个像雄介那样的好人，或者是像夏海那样的，光明与黑暗的双生子？

现在被他跨坐着的人是士吗？

“我看着你死去，”海东停下这个吻的一瞬间，这些话便不受控制地冲出口，“我看着你死去，我帮忙带你回来，而你甚至不来找我。”

“我不需要找你。”士的回答过于冷静了，他表情冷漠，或是倨傲，海东不能确定是哪种。

“哦？”海东直立起身，他的唇角勾出一抹冷笑，“哈，我猜我不值得？毕竟你有能让你开心的漂亮小宠物们。”

士伸出双手，右手埋进海东的头发，拉扯着，力道大得近乎疼痛，左手则轻柔地抚上他的脸颊。

“我不需要来找你，因为当你准备好的时候，你会找到我。你总能找到我，海东，从我们第一次相遇的那一刻起。”

海东眨了眨眼，被他头发里的那只手，和士脸上认真的、漂亮的不容置疑的神情固定在原地。

“那一次不是我找到你。你找到了我。你……”

他不会用“拯救”这个词，他还是不确定自己是不是又相信这个概念了。但那时候士确实救了他，把一个比他想象中更恐怖又美丽的世界展现在他眼前，还有如今他触手可及的无穷宇宙。

“你当时原本有别的选择，你只是在寻找一些能让你远离十四的东西。我叫你来的时候，你可以不来，你可以不呆在大修卡这么久，你离开的时候可以不带走Diend, 而当我做好听你说话的准备的时候，你也可以不回来找我。”

海东发出了一声短暂的嗤笑。

“你从来都不听我说话，士。”

“我听啊。”士撇了撇嘴，“我不总是按照你说的做，不代表我没有听你说。我确实花了很长时间，但我学会了这一点——听你说，还有听雄介和夏海说，让你们三个人来描绘我穿越世界的旅程。”

“但是……”海东用力地吞咽，试图平息他胸腔内纠结的情绪，“我想要……就这一次，为什么你不能来找我？”

“怎么找？”士挑起一边眉毛，然后叹了口气，一抹痛苦的阴影掠过他的脸，他闭了闭眼，“不，这不对。我想的话，我能找到方法的。但是……我必须要在那里呆多一会，海东。我必须要陪着夏海和雄介。”

“她杀了你，”这句话如剑般尖锐，士脸上满意的神情消失了，“她获得了她的力量，然后她杀了你。”

“她拯救了世界。”士向上盯着他，表情严肃且全然自信，但有一些……有一些不同。一些海东从未在大修卡首领身上见过的东西，一些夏海和雄介的友情与信念给他带来的不同。

“她做到了我做不到的事，我也不愿这件事由别人来完成。”

“你不是个英雄，士，”这些单词刺痛了他的舌头，他仿佛尝到了血的味道，“你从来都不是。”

“对。”

这种镇静、这种安之若素、这种士一向拥有的自信，究竟是从哪来的？

“你杀了所有人中那个真正的英雄。你带着他一起旅行，你让他被一次又一次地折磨，最后你杀了他。”

“不。我没有和他一起死，但我没有——”士在海东头发里的手收紧了，扯疼了他，就像海东的话语正撕扯着士的灵魂。然后他们缓缓放松，海东低头看着那双不知为何同时包含痛苦与释然的眼睛。

“我的确没有和他一起死。看着他死去……能帮助我……帮助我为迎接自己的死亡做好准备。这不是我欠他的，也不是他应得的，但这是我那时能给他的唯一一样东西。以后……以后我或许能做得更好。” 

“或许吧，为了他。”海东能听到他自己声音里的苦涩，但他已经无法掩饰了。

“为了你们所有人。”士的手指轻柔地划下他的脸颊，海东不由自主地放松了，靠向他的触碰，“为了雄介，因为他值得更好的，尽管他永远都不会开口要求。为了夏海，因为我本不该逼迫她做出那个决定。还有为了你，海东，因为我们是最相像的，我们是认识得最久的，而且你让我成为了现在的我，这是我欠你的。”

“很高兴知道我跟杀人狂世界破坏者是最像的。”海东微笑，把愉快掩盖在挖苦的语言之下。

“你是。所以我把他们托付给你，因为不管发生了什么，你都会照顾好他们。”士扯住海东的T恤，猝不及防地让他失去了平衡，他倒在士身上，被拉入一个粗暴的吻中。

“因为即使你逃走了，你也总会回来，大树。你不会留下，也不会离开。你不是个好人，但也不是个怪物——不像以前的我。你是一个——一位特别的人。”

“特别”。不是“崩溃”，不是“破损”，不是“可怕”。“特别”。他能够保护士的宝物——也是海东的宝物，因为他爱夏海的微笑，他爱雄介的诚实善良，虽然他其实并不能理解这两种东西。

“我不能来找你，”士在吻之间低语道，“但我知道你会找到我，我也很高兴你找到了我。而且如果你允许的话，我很乐意在这待到早上，我也很乐意在你想要和我们待在一起的时候为你留个地方。”

海东正想张嘴抗议，要多点，要少点，要点别的，但他发现这是他第一次对士别无所求。士就这么看着他，直接、坚定地面对着他，谈起过去和将来。

“就这一会儿，别逃跑，大树，”这几句话被士的低语送进他耳内，他感觉到耳垂和后颈上一连串的轻捏，一阵颤抖顺着他的脊椎往下蔓延，“就和我呆在这里，我们都还活着，值得好好享受。”

“这大概是你给过我的唯一一个好提议了，士。”在士的掌控中放松下来，海东对着曾经的大修卡首领微笑。

士也笑了，那种凶狠的掠食者的笑，随着一个迅疾的翻身，海东被他压在了身下。

“我一直在学，大树。学到了很多。我明白了正义与邪恶，当你逼迫其中之一到某种程度，它就会开始渗入另一方。我明白了希望与失望——在你抛弃希望之后会发生什么，而你在绝望中紧抓住希望又是什么样的。我明白了奔跑与探索，还有两者之间的区别。”

士的话语中带着些微谴责意味，他在他肩上重重咬了一口，顺便把腿滑进海东双腿之间。

“我了解了我是谁——我从哪里来。”

又是那一阵疼痛。海东第一次遇到士的时候，他还没有这样的清醒和成熟。他收紧了环绕着士的手臂。

“而且我决定了我要成为什么样的人。”

士轻柔地吻他，低语道，然后他在海东下唇上轻轻咬了一口，结束了这个吻。

“我要让夏海不再需要杀了我，雄介不再需要为我而死，而你会一次又一次地回到我身边。”

“我一直都是这么干的。”士的手伸进他衣服底下，一路向上，海东弓起身。

“因为你一直都需要我。”一如既往的嚣张自大，但海东就是爱他这点，尽管这有时能把他逼疯，“曾经当你需要理解什么是黑暗的时候，我就是黑暗。但我想，现在我们都已经经历了足够的黑暗和死亡了。而且即使我们没有办法成为雄介和夏海那样的人——就算我想，我也不觉得我能做到——我能成为一个值得他们的爱的人。值得你的爱。海东，你是我的倒影……而我想要这倒影一直在我身边。”

“哈，让它和我一样一次又一次地回来？”海东喘息着开口，在士手下不断扭动。

“我也能成为你的倒影，大树。我可以成为任何你想要的。”士暂停了动作，倾身向前，再次直接对着他的耳朵低语道，“当然了，如果你确实想要的话。”

“是的。”海东的回答中饱含信念，他将接受一切士给予他的东西。

接下来很长一段时间里他们都没有再说话。

他们完事之后士没有离开，懒洋洋地呈大字型躺在海东床上。他眯缝着眼看海东清理，露出一个微笑。

“嘿，海东……我好像还没有吃过海参。我们早上去吃怎么样？”

“如果早上我们俩都还在这的话……”海东溜回床上，吻着士的脖子，“或许吧，士。或许吧。”


End file.
